The present invention relates generally to a water sprinkling device, and more particularly to a pistol nozzle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art pistol nozzle 01 is provided at the front end with a water inlet 02, which is joined by a nozzle cover 03. Located between the water inlet 02 and the nozzle cover 03 is a water emission piece 05 which is provided with a plurality of water emission holes 06. The nozzle cover 03 is provided with a water outlet 06 from which the water is emitted.
Such a prior art pistol nozzle as described above is defective in design in that the water can not be emitted in various fashions, and that the flow of water is not stable, and further that it is not provided with a leakproof means to prevent the water leak.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide pistol nozzle which is free from the drawbacks of the prior art pistol nozzle described above.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.